


Breakfast

by maryfic



Series: Moments in a Life [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embarassment, Flirting, M/M, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has to work. Brian is displeased, so makes an appearance at the diner. It does not end well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

_**October 12th 2004** _

  
  
“I’ve got to go to work,” Justin said, as Brian wrapped an arm around him and tried to drag him back into bed.   
  
“So do I. In about four hours.”   
  
Last week, Brian had told Ryder in no uncertain terms that he would not be coming in to work as early as he had been anymore. He would still work late, but within reason. No more coming home at midnight to find Justin asleep over his homework waiting up for him. And he would not bring work home with him. The moment he stepped inside the loft, work was gone, and Justin was all he thought about; and he didn’t give a fuck if a client had to wait for an extra day. If they wanted the best in the ad business, they would work around his schedule, not the other way around.   
  
And today was the first day that it went into effect, and Brian was planning to utilize the extra hours in the best possible way. Being with Justin. Unfortunately, Justin had other plans.   
  
“Remember, Debbie asked me to come in early today, cause she needs to work in the kitchen because the cook is sick and the other waiter isn’t coming in until ten?” Justin said, slipping under the arm that threatened to drag him back to bed and heading for the bathroom.   
  
Brian heard the shower turn on and groaned. He remembered all right. He also remembered lashing out at Debbie for something that wasn’t her fault. He’d have to apologize for that. He laughed. Brian Kinney, apologizing, who’d have ever thought that would happen? Not him, that’s for sure. “I remember, Sunshine,” he said over the noise of the shower, rolling over and looking at the clock. Five am. Damn, this was early even for him.   
  
Justin finished his shower and walked to the sink. He pulled his lips back in a grimace that was still incredibly fucking sexy. “Do you think we should get some of that whitening toothpaste?” he asked as he put his toothbrush together and began to brush avidly.   
  
“Why? Your teeth getting stained from all that coffee?”   
  
Justin spat. “No, I just wondered.” He rinsed his toothbrush, took it apart and stuck it back on the charger. He walked over to the dresser and started getting dressed.   
  
Brian swallowed. God, he loved to look at Justin naked. He knew Justin thought he was a piece of beautiful art, but Justin far outshone him, and that wasn’t just because they all called him Sunshine. There was just something about him… “What?”   
  
“I said, are you coming to breakfast with the guys this morning?” Justin asked again, knowing full well what had caused his boyfriend’s lapse in concentration. He pulled on a shirt that Brian had bought for him, a pale blue frothy concoction that brought out his eyes.   
  
“I guess. Though you know they’re going to give me so much hell for Thursday night.” Brian rolled his eyes. “That is never going to happen again.”   
  
“It doesn’t have to,” Justin began, sitting on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes. “They all know you love me, now that you’ve gone and declared it to the masses and everything.”

He grinned as Brian pulled him down for a kiss.   
  
“You are incorrigible,” Brian whispered.   
  
“And you still love me.” Justin said, rising from the bed and heading back into the bathroom.   
  
“Oh yes,” Brian said, watching the way Justin swung his ass in the khaki cargo pants he wore. “I do love you, but I love your ass most of all.”   
  
Justin smiled into the mirror as he ran gel-covered fingers through his hair. Finished with his ‘do, he washed his hands and walked back to the bed. “I know,” he said, kissing Brian again, then leaping away as Brian tried to pull him back into bed. “I love my ass, too.” That comment earned him a smack on the much-adored body part when he bent over to retrieve his messenger bag from under the bed.   
  
He laughed. “See you in a couple of hours?” he asked, shouldering his bag.   
  
Brian groaned. “I guess I could go…but only to see you. I’m not showing my face so that they can mock me.”   
  
“They won’t mock you, sexy. They’re too damn impressed with what you did for that to happen.” Blowing his boyfriend a kiss, Justin left the loft and Brian buried his face in the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.   
  
******   
  
Michael, Emmett, and Ted were sitting at their usual table in the diner, coffee in front of Mikey and Ted, and Emmett had hot chocolate. He was abstaining from coffee for a week as an experiment. He had just finished telling them about the old lady that had come into the shop for a present for her grandson’s birthday when Brian stalked in and sat down, hair messy, tie undone, and his jacket slung over one arm.   
  
He tossed the jacket into the booth and slid in next to Michael. “Jesus, why aren’t you two fucking yet?” he growled at Emmett and Teddy, who had just shared some kind of private joke and were looking very much in love.   
  
“Damn,” Emmett said, unperturbed at Brian’s comment. Everyone knew he and Ted liked each other, but had chosen not to rush into a relationship beyond friendship. “Papa Bear’s a little grouchy this morning. Long night?”   
  
“No,” Brian said, then fell silent. He tuned out the new topic of conversation, something about Em’s latest trick and scanned the diner for Justin. The blond was pouring coffee at another booth, and when he saw Brian he smiled and Brian gave him one in return. Sunshine could always cheer him up.   
  
“—his cock was nine inches and thick, I could barely walk after he left.” Em finished just as Justin walked up carrying the coffeepot.   
  
“That’s nothing, Brian’s is ten inches.” he interjected, refilling everyone’s cups and pouring Brian one.   
  
Mikey choked on his coffee. Emmett laughed and Ted fake-coughed to cover his own laugh as Brian glared at them all.   
  
“I know someone who’s not getting any of my ten inches tonight,” he said evilly, staring at Justin.   
  
“Uh-huh,” Justin said, and took out his order pad. “That’s what you said yesterday, too. What do you guys want to eat?”   
  
Brian fought down a blush as Mikey stared at him. Em regained his wits first and said, “Can I just have some toast, please?”   
  
Justin wrote it down and gazed expectantly at Ted.   
  
“Oatmeal, everything on the side.”   
  
Mikey asked for cereal and when Justin had written their orders down he said, “Brian?”   
  
“Just coffee.”   
  
“Right. One Justin Taylor Special coming up.” He smirked and walked away as Brian busied himself with his coffee cup.   
  
“I think you’ve been a bad influence on our Sunshine,” Em said wryly, adding another packet of sugar to his cocoa.   
  
“I have not.” Brian said firmly. “That was not my doing.”   
  
“ ’Brian’s is ten inches?’ ” Mikey said incredulously. “He didn’t get that from us.”   
  
“None of you would know, either.” Brian replied.   
  
“Still…” Em said, as Debbie walked up carrying their breakfasts. She handed them out except for Brian’s.   
  
“You had to do that, didn’t you?” she said, hands on her hips.   
  
“Do what?” Brian muttered, wishing like hell that he hadn’t even come in the diner this morning, even to see Justin. He didn’t need this shit.   
  
“The Justin Taylor Special. Fucking bacon and eggs. Like I can’t cook bacon and eggs. But no, he’s gotta make it special for his _boyfriend_.”   
  
“I didn’t order that, I just wanted coffee.” Brian said. “And I’m not anyone’s boyfriend.”   
  
“Give it up, Brian. After what you did, everybody knows what you are. And you should have known he wouldn’t let you get away without eating something. Too damn skinny, and he knows it. You got a good one, Kinney. Don’t fuck it up.” With those words of wisdom, she left the table, yelling at Justin to get the fuck out of her kitchen already, unless he wanted to take over.   
  
“She’s right, you know.” Mikey said, digging into his Wheaties with gusto. “You are his boyfriend, whether you like it or not.”   
  
“Get stuffed, Mikey,” Brian replied as Justin crossed the diner and set a hot plate of bacon and eggs in front of Brian. He grabbed the front of Justin’s apron and kissed him, a hot, steamy kiss that went on for so long it might have vied for the longest kiss over the breakfast table. It didn’t end, in fact, until Debbie shouted from the kitchen.   
  
“Sunshine! No making out with customers when you’re on shift! I don’t care if he is your fucking boyfriend! You’ve got orders up! Let’s move!”   
  
Justin broke the kiss and slipped a note into Brian’s hand. “Sorry, Debbie! See you guys later.”   
  
As Justin headed back to work, Brian unfolded the note and smiled at what was written there in messy scrawl.   
  
_Meet me in the backroom of Babylon at 6_  
  
He chuckled, tucked the note into his pocket and attacked his bacon and eggs; now more than ready to face the long day ahead.   
  
~fin~


End file.
